


Plans For the Night

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Comfort, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long cycle of a heavy workload for the Prime and the CMO, they both hastily retreated to their shared quarters all too eager for their night’s plans. Sitting together on their berth, Optimus and Ratchet shared a deep kiss before Optimus pulled back and asked, "Are you ready, Ratchet?"<br/>"I'm ready."<br/>"All right then, open up for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans For the Night

After a cycle of a heavy workload for the Prime and the CMO, they both hastily retreated to their shared quarters all too eager for their night’s plans. Sitting together on their berth, Optimus and Ratchet shared a deep kiss before Optimus pulled back and asked, "Are you ready, Ratchet?"

"I'm ready."

"All right then, open up for me."

Ratchet did as Optimus said, opened wide so that a large spoonful of ice cream could be placed into his mouth and he locked his lips around it, watching his sparkmate with anticipation and a bit of excitement coursing through his system. Ratchet looked back and almost laughed that this whole idea had been Prime's idea. The plan being that tonight their plans consisted of stuffing him full with decadent sweets and treats.

It'd been long enough since Optimus had discovered that he enjoyed seeing Ratchet all nice and plumped up now that he’d started to put on a bit of weight, enough to have his sides a little softer and have his belly stick out quite a bit. It wasn't something that'd escaped Ratchet’s notice, but he'd discovered a fondness for letting Optimus do this to him. He was sure that Prime enjoyed this as much as him with his looks of lust that he got in his optics. There was just something about it, and he felt his spark flutter just a bit as Prime got up on his knees and grabbed another large, heaping spoonful of ice cream that Optimus had gotten especially for him.

"If it ever gets too much for you to handle, just tell me." Optimus reminded him as he slowly started to put another spoonful into his lover’s mouth. 

Ratchet gave a soft grunt of agreement, and then there was ice cream on his glossia. It was cold at first, and he savored the sensation of the ice cream melting and spilling all of its flavor inside his mouth. He swallowed and then held his mouth open, silently demanding more from Prime. Optimus smiled as he dipped the spoon back in the carton and pulled it back up with a heaping amount. Ratchet licked his lips in anticipation, then opened wide to receive another to spoonful of delicious dessert.

Before it even got near his lips, Ratchet stuck his tongue out and licked the cream off the utensil. Of course, when Prime brought it closer to his lips, Ratchet then began to lock his lips back around the spoon once more and take it all in at once. The ice cream still tasted deliciously sweet on the inside as it would on the outside, and he swallowed the mouthful, much to Prime’s delight.

As soon as Optimus placed another heaping amount of ice cream in his lover’s mouth, he was setting aside the spoon for a moment and sitting back on the berth. He did that so he could begin rubbing his servo over Ratchet’s belly that was still plump but soft, and empty. Empty but filling up quite nicely now that he was here to feed his lover. He watched with hungry optics as his sparkmate took his time to get enough pleasure out of the flavor before swallowing, Ratchet's throat bobbing as he swallowed, and Prime continued to rub encouraging circles until his lover was in need of another mouthful.

Ratchet, having grabbed the carton to feed himself while his mate rubbed over his stomach, had offlined his optics and had just focused on the feeling of every mouthful of the frozen dessert sliding down his throat, a thickening feeling in his belly developing as it started to settle. Pulling the spoon out of his mouth with a soft groan, Ratchet swallowed the rather large mouthful thickly. When he had swallowed, he went to scoop up another spoonful. To his disappointment, the carton was completely empty.

"That was fast." Optimus chuckled as he wiped a bit of the chocolate that had gotten on his mate’s face off. "Of course, you’d best be hungry considering we’ve got more cartons where that came from." He gave Ratchet's squishy gut an affectionate pat and a quick pinch before turning to the table again, grabbing a second full tub of strawberry ice cream.

"Don't tease me now, Optimus."

"As if I would ever dream of doing that." He said with the smallest smirk.

Ratchet rolled his optics, but gave Optimus the spoon and gestured for him to start giving him more.

This carton had been sitting out to soften and went down his throat just a little bit thicker than the previous ice cream had. As Optimus pushed a huge scoop into his mate’s mouth, the sides of the softened cream brushed against his cheek. Now a thick drop was rolling down the side to accidentally fall onto Ratchet's chin.

"A little too much for you, hmm?" Carton still half-full, the Prime placed it back on the table and then caught the droplet with his glossia. Moving his servo to hold the back of Ratchet’s helm, Optimus carefully licked the trail that the droplet had left and licked Ratchet’s lips while he was swallowing the last of his huge spoonful. Optimus proceeded to lap and pry apart his sparkmate’s lips with his talented tongue. The somewhat frozen interior was like licking an energon pop itself, which encouraged Prime to keep exploring everything. He was also slightly encouraged by the thought of how much Ratchet must be enjoying this.

Wanting a bit more pleasure, Ratchet tilted his head as much as he could, still restrained by Optimus’ hand to the back of his helm. Seeing this, Optimus allowed it, knowing full well that Ratchet was trying to expose his neck cables to him. The Prime grazed the cables with his denta, occasionally nipping at them. Of course, his denta didn’t have any actual cutting power or deadliness. He could still bite hard enough to puncture one of Ratchet's cables. He did get off on this fact though, any sort of sexual terror that his sparkmate was feeling from this made his engines rev.

Finishing up on Ratchet’s neck, the servo that had been holding his head in place slid down his back to his plump aft, where it gave a good, long squeeze. Ratchet pulled his helm back a little, giving something in between a groan and a hiss at this action. Optimus brought his forehead to Ratchet's, looking him straight in the optics.

“Want to go on… or do you want to finish what you started?”

“Hmm…” Ratchet hummed, a small smile crossing his face. “No use wasting such tasty treats.”

Optimus leaned in and gave him a kiss before reaching for the carton once more. “You’re too cute when you smile, you know that?”

Ratchet blushed slightly, “Says the mech whose smile could make flowers grow...”

The Prime smiled and moved a spoonful of dessert towards his mouth. Ratchet was quick to take the sweet treat and swallowed it in a few seconds only to cringe a bit when the cold hit his systems.

"Sweetspark, don't give yourself processor freeze now. We've got all night," Optimus’ servo was gently laid on Ratchet's protruding belly again and rubbed with a possessive affection. While he felt the expanded plating’s softness, his spike was starting to pressurize behind his interface panel. The Prime gently rubbed the curve, then he grabbed the squishy belly, giving it a gentle shake to get Ratchet’s whole belly moving for him. Good Primus, it was hot, especially as Ratchet grunted softly with a mouthful of ice cream that he’d got for himself while Optimus was otherwise occupied.

After a while, the ice cream was starting to go down a bit slower, but Ratchet was still taking spoon after spoonful like he was hungry for it, and he could feel Optimus’ optics on him, burning into him as intensely as the chill of the ice cream was burning down his throat. It was a lot considering he’d just finished another carton, the ice cream creamy and delicious, and he stopped Optimus for a moment to clear his throat before starting up again. Ratchet, of course, considered asking his sparkmate for a break and taking a second, but he wasn't exactly ready to burst yet so he just swallowed and just kept on going. 

The third, now-empty carton was discarded along with the other two, and Optimus was right back to rubbing his lover’s pudgy belly, this time with both servos.

"Hmm, look at you..." The Prime mumbled, voice rich and low, deeper than normal like this was their dirty little secret. "You have no clue as to just how sexy you are like this, Ratchet." He dropped a kiss just above the midsection of his belly, his servos pinching and groping at the flab. “Such a sexy mech… My sexy mech… You're going to finish up this new carton for me in under a couple of minutes, aren’t you?" His tone was dripping with appreciation, lusting over the way the swell of his mate’s belly rose each time Ratchet drew a breath in and cycled it out.

It took almost three and a half minutes for Ratchet to finish off the last carton, and that was mainly due to all of Optimus’ encouragement and gentle coaxing. Swallowing the last bit of cream, Ratchet took in a deep breath and then belched softly, his right servo coming to rest on his pudgy belly as he groaned. Good Primus… He felt stuffed. He was at least full enough that moving seemed like a bad idea, so he stayed where he was and only made a soft noise of protest as Optimus sat him up on their berth to pull him into a deep kiss.

"I’ve still got plenty of treats for you, sweetspark." Mumbling against Ratchet's lips, he pulled away to grab said treats even as his sparkmate made a soft moan of protest.

"O- Optimus... I- I’m too full!" Ratchet whined at him.

"Then how about we take a different approach?" This time he pulled out a tray of cupcakes and brownies and there was no way that Ratchet was going to pass on these scrumptious desserts.

Could he fit more? He knew his answer when he could smell the aroma of the baked goods and it smelled absolutely delicious. Ratchet dared to shift to sit up a little straighter, his belly bulging out over his thighs. He groaned as he laid his hand back over his gut. It was going to take another minute for everything to settle in him, but then there was Optimus with a huge brownie already poised and ready in front of his mouth.

"I'll help you with this one, sweetspark.” The Prime spoke softly to him. “You've had more than this before, so I know you can fit it in your belly." His free servo groped at the flab as the other servo moved the treat closer to Ratchet’s mouth. 

As the brownie moved right in front of his lips, Ratchet gave Optimus a pointed look before opening up. Still rich brownie chocolate, but it was a nice change and he swallowed without much of an issue.

"Slowly, slowly now, love." Optimus cautioned, threat in his tone that Ratchet knew to take seriously even as the other mech had a huge smiled on his face. Ratchet then took another big brownie from the Prime, moaning softly at the taste.

While his mate moaned, Optimus grabbed one of the baked goods for himself and bit into its soft texture. "Mmmmmm, this is really good."

"Careful now, Optimus. You might end up looking like me." Ratchet joked. He didn’t have any negative feelings or thoughts about being large; he didn't mind having a pudgy belly which was occasionally poked by other mechs. Ratchet actually liked eating until he was satisfied, and he loved eating/being fed with Optimus. If he'd truly resented his sparkmate for his weight gain, then he might have sneered, but he wasn't bitter whatsoever.

"Ratchet, you're gorgeous," Optimus assured his mate, reaching down to grab a hold of one of Ratchet’s servos and held it. He loved him. He loved all of him. There was nothing in the existence that could even attempt to sway his thoughts about Ratchet. "You're perfect, and I love you. You know it. You know I love you so much." The Prime moved another brownie towards his mouth and gave him a kiss before pushing the treat into his mouth.

"Now let me help you finish up these treats." With a pretty much empty stomach, it was easy for the Prime to say such a thing, but Ratchet let Optimus feed him with a warm satisfaction that he wouldn’t be the only stuffed one once this was over.

He'd eaten so much, so fast, that his belly was starting to look so swollen, but he felt so good. Of course, that only lasted until he had a hard time swallowing one of the cupcakes. Then Ratchet felt like he was starting to feel sick, little jolts of pain coming from his midsection, but Optimus was there and heard his mate’s distress. He stopped eating and started rubbing soothing circles into Ratchet’s aching belly. Ratchet, of course, knew he was pushing his limit, but the old medic wasn't without his stubborn streak.

Optimus started to pick up another treat for himself to try and continue to eat along with his mate. He wasn’t eating as much, but it was only fair that he ate some so that Ratchet wouldn’t have to. It didn’t help matters that his spike was pressurizing behind his interface panel just because he was watching Ratchet manage mouthful after mouthful of desserts. It was actually becoming uncomfortable, and the Prime hoped his mate would let him frag him after this was done.

One last cupcake and Ratchet was done. He thickly swallowed and his belly groaned, causing him to groan. Ratchet felt fat, he was fat, not even sure if he could move anymore even if he wanted to. An attempt to shift himself confirmed that thought, a wet belch coming up with the movement that brought cold back into his throat. The medic swallowed quickly in an attempt to keep it all down, groaning at the shallow wave of nausea that followed and reached up to hold onto his belly. He was beyond full, the thought of another brownie or cupcake made his stomach churn. Ratchet offlined his optics to focus on keeping his breathing even as he rubbed at his stomach to try and calm it. He at least thanked Primus that he was still able to lay back on the berth and somewhat able to relax.

Optimus, seeing how pained his sparkmate really was, instantly felt guilty for coming up with the idea of stuffing him full tonight. The Prime settled beside him and dropped a kiss to his shoulder.

“Ratchet?”

“Ahh, what…?”

“I’m sorry. I should’ve realized when you were done. I’m so sorry for pushing you past your limits, sweetspark.”

Ratchet gave another pitiful moan, and another heavy swallow, fighting to keep everything down. “It’s fine, Optimus… I stopped when I wanted to… You only made me feel wonderful and wanted.” He gave him a smile, and Optimus settled in next to him to keep rubbing and comforting him, still feeling guilty with how this had turned out. 

For a few minutes, silence was the only thing heard between them, but one particularly loud groan from Ratchet’s belly had Optimus’ spike pressurized once more and straining for something, and he knew exactly what he wanted.

"R- Ratchet… W- Would you mind if I- I mean if we-"

Ratchet groaned, but this time it was because Optimus was unable to last much longer. At least since he was tired, it would be the Prime who would be doing all the work.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?”

“I love you too, Ratchet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was my first time writing anything like this. I hope I did a decent job with everything, and I hope you guys like it. Who knows, maybe I'll get better at writing these kinds of stories with the more of them I write.


End file.
